NetNavi
Derived from the term "Inter'net Navi'gator," a , or Navi (ナビ Nabi) for short, is a key concept in the MegaMan Battle Network series of video games, developed by Capcom, as well as the MegaMan NT Warrior (Rockman EXE) anime and manga. NetNavis also have a minor role in MegaMan Star Force, a separate series that takes place 200 years in the future of Battle Network. Purpose and function A NetNavi is a sentient, or semi-sentient, computer program with artificial intelligence designed to be an assistant for the operator and resides in his or her Personal Terminal, abbreviated as "PET". Specifically, the PET is a multipurpose device that is capable of acting in numerous functions, such as sending and receiving e-mail, acting as an alarm clock and calendar, and acting as a cell phone. Each of these functions is controlled by the NetNavi that resides within the PET under normal circumstances. A PET is, however, also capable of connecting to computerized devices, referred to as "Jacking In" (Plug-In), in which case the NetNavi is transferred to that device and may roam around it, affecting programs contained in that device as required, and moving through that device to any other devices connected to it, such as moving from a specific computer to the larger Internet. In addition, NetNavis may function as anti-virus software, directly combating the offending programs in an activity called "virus busting". Two Navis can also battle one another in "NetBattles," and are designated by the extension ".EXE". When a NetNavi is defeated in these battles, they are usually logged out to avoid permanent damage, though in MegaMan NT Warrior, MegaMan was completely deleted. NetNavis are given a unique personality that often reflects upon their operator's personality, and usually develops a strong friendship with their operators. NetNavis can also be used as assistants in their operator's occupation. Malicious users may use their Navi to hack into secure computer networks and commit crimes. Though these NetNavis are not technically viruses, they are treated as such. Functionally, these NetNavis are analogous to the Robot Masters of the original Mega Man series. Indeed, many of the NetNavis in the Battle Network series are similar in name, appearance, and concept to their corresponding classic Robot Masters, although not all Navis have a Robot Master equivalent, or vice-versa. There have been a few NetNavis based on characters from other Mega Man series as well, such as Colonel from the X series and Glyde from the Legends series. NetNavis have the ability to upload Battle Chips for use in battle against viruses or each other. Certain NetNavis have elemental stereotypes that define their fighting styles and techniques. Main NetNavis The Battle Network series revolves around several main NetNavis that act as protagonists, as well as a group of NetNavi villains. All of them debuted in the first game. *'MegaMan' / Rockman (ロックマン Rokkuman) – Operated by Lan Hikari (Netto Hikari), MegaMan is the main Navi of the series. Originally Lan's twin brother Hub (Saito), he died at a young age due to a rare disease known as "HBD", but his personality was saved by their father, who was at the time working on a project to combine NetNavi programming with human DNA. This information was long withheld from Lan until MegaMan was fatally wounded by MagicMan in the first game. Subsequently, in order to save MegaMan, Lan installed a Hub.BAT file that brought the former’s programming into complete sync with Lan’s DNA (it had previously deviated by a small percentage in order to protect the two). Lan has been known to use both the names "Hub" and "MegaMan" to address his Navi. *'Roll' (ロール Rōru) - Operated by Mayl Sakurai (Meiru Sakurai), Roll is the main female NetNavi of the series, and serves as MegaMan's love interest. While not as experienced in battle as MegaMan, Roll is often able to hold her own, and proves to be a valuable ally throughout the series. *'GutsMan' (ガッツマン Gattsuman) - Operated by Dex Oyama (Dekao Oyama), GutsMan is a large and strong Navi who believes that he and his operator are the greatest NetBattlers there are. *'Glyde' (グライド Guraido) - Operated by Yai Ayanokoji (Yaito Ayanokouji), Glyde is a cyber-butler armed with rare and powerful chips to help defend himself. He is based on Glyde of the Mega Man Legends series. Renamed Glide in the English anime and manga MegaMan NT Warrior, and also a few times in games, like Yai's HomePage in MegaMan Battle Network 4. *'IceMan' (アイスマン Aisuman) - Operated by Dr. Froid (Hikawa Seiji) in the games and by his son, Tory (Tohru Hikawa), in the anime. IceMan and Froid were forced to work for WWW when Dr. Froid's son was kidnapped (the reverse is true in the anime) to freeze the water of the town and then pollute it. In the anime, a distinguishing feature of IceMan that is brought up frequently later in the series is a birthmark on his rear end. He follows his operators orders quite well. *'NumberMan' (ナンバーマン Nanbāman / 日本語 Kisoman) - Operated by Higsby (Yamitaro Higure), NumberMan was originally a Navi in the criminal organization known as WWW, but, like his operator, turned over a new leaf due to MegaMan and Lan's influence. Afterwards, he is effectively the mascot for Higsby's Battle Chip shop. He later joins Team Colonel in order to gain self-confidence. *'ProtoMan' / Blues (ブルース Burūsu) - Operated by Eugene Chaud (Ijuin Enzan), he and his operator are Official NetBattlers. They are considered to be MegaMan's and Lan's rivals, often working towards the same general goal but in substantially different manners. Curiously, it is Chaud, and not ProtoMan, that shares the personality of the original series' Proto Man. *'Bass' / Forte (フォルテ Forute) - Intended to be the first fully autonomous NetNavi, fully independent of an operator, Bass was falsely blamed for causing massive problems in Alpha, the original internet, and was nearly killed by the SciLab Elite Corps. Because of this, Bass has hated humankind ever since. At one point, Sean Obihiro (Shun Obihiro) of Gospel attempted to make a clone army of Bass copies, eventually leading to the accidental creation of the Gospel Megavirus. Other NetNavis Below is a list of NetNavis organized by their game debut. Common Navis *'NormalNavi' (ノーマルナビ) - Generic NPC Navis with a robotic appearance. early in the series, there was only one design of normal Navis, with 2 colors, Green and Yellow. Some of them varies in colors and appearance details, unlike custom Navis, who are far more varied in appearance and ability. *'HeelNavi' (ヒールナビ) - Generic NPC Navis. Most of them are seen as vandals or even villains, but it's possible to find a few good HeelNavis in games. They are also mistakenly called "HealNavis", as heel and heal are homophones. They are also known as "Punk" Navis. They first appeared in BN3, all Purple. They all had 'disc' shaped heads. Later series made stronger ones black. They recieved a design change in BN6, looking somewhat like Skullman. Normal ones are black, while stronger ones are Red. Battle Network *'BombMan' / BomberMan (ボンバーマン Bonbāman) - Created by Dr. Wily, BombMan is an independent Navi and guardian of the WWW server. He is not very intelligent, as he often uses internet shorthand (e.g. "Who R U?") when speaking (in the English game). He was deleted when he self-destructed in order to prevent MegaMan from reaching the WWW Server. Renamed BlasterMan in the English anime. *'ColorMan' / ColoredMan (カラードマン Karādoman) - Operated by Ms. Madd (Madoi Iroaya), ColorMan is one of WWW's Navis and attacks the city's traffic guidance system, changing all of the traffic lights from red to green and causing accidents. He is aided by two clown totems, and rides around on a Homing Ball (Tama). Renamed WackoMan in the English anime. MegaMan.EXE first met him in IceMan.EXE's level where he seems to be a peaceful robot but then shows his true identity. *'ElecMan' (エレキマン Erekiman) - Operated by Jack Zap/Count Zap (Jack Electel/Count Elec), ElecMan is one of WWW's Navis and attacks the city power plant. He can control and generate electricity. He appears in Battle Network 6 under the control of Count Zap's wife, Ann. *'FireMan' (ファイアマン Faiaman) - Operated by Mr. Match (Hino Kenichi/Hinoken), FireMan is one of WWW's Navis who was witness to its downfall at the hands of MegaMan. With his operator, he was responsible for computerized ovens attacking their owners. He reappears later on, and turns good after being double-crossed by fellow WWW expatriates. Renamed TorchMan in the English anime. *'MagicMan' (マジックマン Majikkuman) - Operated by Yahoot (Mahajarama), MagicMan is one of WWW's Navis. Originally he was to be called Wizardman. *'PharaohMan' (ファラオマン Faraoman) - A Navi created by Dr. Wily and assigned to protect the WWW's most hidden secrets from invaders. In the anime, he is the "Ultimate NetNavi" created by Tadashi Hikari. *'ShadowMan' (シャドーマン Shadōman) - Operated by the mercenary, Mr. Dark/Dusk (Dark Miyabi), ShadowMan has been hired for missions by the WWW, the Professor, Nebula (anime only), and Gospel, with each of those assignments leading him into confrontations with MegaMan. In Battle Network 5, he takes on a job working for Team Colonel when Nebula attacks the internet. *'SharkMan' (シャークマン Shākuman) - Operated by Masa, SharkMan is an aquatic Navi who can swim through netspace as if it were water. *'SkullMan' (スカルマン Sukaruman) - Operated by Miyu (Miyuki Kuroi), SkullMan is a Navi with the ability to break apart his body and attack in separate pieces. *'StoneMan' (ストーンマン Sutōnman) - Created by Dr. Wily, StoneMan is an independent Navi that works for WWW and shuts down the city subway system. *'WoodMan' (ウッドマン Uddoman) - Operated by Sal (Saroma), WoodMan is a Navi that has participated in the Eagle Tournament and was tricked into attacking Cielo Castillo's network in an attempt to make people see "nature's wrath." Battle Network 2 *'AirMan' (エアーマン Eāman) - Operated by Arashi Kazefuki, AirMan can form whirlwinds and merge them into one big tornado. He attacks the ventilation system in Yai's house, resulting in a buildup of dangerous gas. *'CutMan' (カットマン Kattoman) - Second-in-command of the mercenary group that ShadowMan leads, CutMan idolizes ShadowMan and does his best to live up to his idol's expectations. In the anime, he has a group of five siblings, the CutMan Brothers, that constantly plot revenge for his demise. Cutman is the only one of the original 6 Robot Masters who's Navi counterpart did not appear in the first game. *'FreezeMan' (フリーズマン Furīzuman) - The top Navi of Gospel. Originally operated by Sean Obihiro, FreezeMan locks up the environment control systems around the cyberworld, resulting in earthquakes, floods, and heat waves worldwide. He can encase himself in ice for protection. *'GateMan' (ゲートマン Gētoman) - Operated by Mr. Famous (Meijin Eguchi), GateMan is a Navi with various weapons hidden in the panel at his chest. The first contest-winning Navi design. *'HeatMan' (ヒートマン Hītoman) - Mr. Match's second Navi. He can enclose himself in a lighter for defense. *'KnightMan' (ナイトマン Naitoman) - Operated by Princess Pride, KnightMan originally worked for Gospel, attacking a conference on the organization's activities, but like his operator, changes his ways by joining Team Colonel at MegaMan's request. *'MagnetMan' (マグネットマン Magunettoman) - Operated first by Gauss Magnus (Gauss Magnets), then by his daughter, Tesla Magnus (Tesla Magnets), MagnetMan was a former Gospel Navi who committed an act of airborne terrorism at Gauss' request. He hijacks a plane still in flight and wants to decimate the passengers. He's bigger than Magnet Man and his overdrive attack consists of him making a blue clone of himself and smashing together (red + blue attract each other). His operator is the sneaky Mr. Gauss. Strangely, this was released not long after September 11, 2001. He later joined forces with Team ProtoMan. *'NapalmMan' (ナパームマン Napāmuman) - A military-grade Navi and guardian of the hidden WWW server after he was stolen from the Electopian military by WWW. Later comes under the control of a fireworks maker named Fyrefox (Nenji Rokushakudama) and becomes a member of Team Protoman. Renamed MoltanicMan in the English anime. *'PlanetMan' (プラネットマン Puranettoman) - A mysterious Navi and temporary leader of the WWW whose origins are unknown. *'QuickMan' (クイックマン Kuikkuman) - Operated by Speedy Dave (Daisuke Hayami), QuickMan is an incredibly fast Navi who was sent to destroy the Okuden Dam with explosives. *'SnakeMan' (スネークマン Sunēkuman) - Operated by Ms. Millions (Ms. Millionaire), SnakeMan can hide in his jar for protection. *'ThunderMan' - Operated by Raoul, ThunderMan is a Navi that can surround his enemies with clouds to hamper their movements. *'ToadMan' - Operated by Ribitta (Kero Midorikawa), ToadMan can launch song notes that paralyze opponents. Ribitta and ToadMan later join Team Colonel for reporting purposes. Battle Network 3 *'BeastMan' (ビーストマン Bīsutoman) - Operated by Takeo Inukai, BeastMan is an animalistic Navi working for WWW. He invades the zoo systems, causing animals to go berserk through chips implanted in their bodies. Renamed SavageMan in the English anime. *'BowlMan' - A Navi from the Undernet ranked #2. He's made up of bowling balls and pins, and even "bowls" straight at MegaMan. He is exclusive to the Blue/Black version of MegaMan Battle Network 3. *'BubbleMan' (バブルマン Baburuman) - A Navi working for the WWW that was created by Dr. Wily who is DrillMan's cousin. He assaults people with exploding bubbles from dishwashers built by the organization. BubbleMan is a coward, and retreats several times when encountered. In the anime, he is ShadeMan's most trusted ally, who frequently races back and forth between being a villain and Navi of neutral alignment. *'CopyMan' (コピーマン Kopīman) - A Navi from UnderNet ranked #3 with the ability to adopt the forms of other Navis. He takes on the appearance of GutsMan and fights like him. His true form is unknown. *'DarkMan' (ダークマン Dākuman) - An assassin Navi seeking to fight Serenade, but must first delete ten-thousand NetNavis. Guards the UnderNet Secret Server with YamatoMan. Can change his form between Fire, Elec, and Aqua elements. *'DesertMan' (デザートマン Dezātoman) - Operated by Noboru Sunayama, DesertMan is a Navi that moves around in sand. Disguised as a generic Navi, he attempts to abduct ProtoMan in battle. *'DrillMan' (ドリルマン Doriruman) - BubbleMan's cousin created by Dr. Wily who possesses the ability to dig underground and attack his enemies. DrillMan steals the computer system Alpha (Proto) from SciLab, and creates a wormhole leading into the UnderNet. *'FlameMan' (フレイムマン Fureimuman) - Mr. Match's third Navi, FlameMan sabotages the SciLab heating system, overheating the building. He augments his abilities with candles. In the manga, he is seen as a transformation of FireMan through the use of Dark Power. *'FlashMan' (フラッシュマン Furasshuman) - Operated by Rei Saiko, FlashMan steals a passcode for Alpha from the school, and hypnotizes Lan's friends when they interfere. *'JapanMan' / YamatoMan (ヤマトマン) - Serenade's bodyguard created by a SciLabs team, YamatoMan is extremely adept with his spear, able to project it over a wide area. He can also conquer the enemy area with tiny soldiers. He guards the Undernet Secret Server with DarkMan. *'KingMan' (キングマン Kinguman) - Operated by Tora (Torakichi Aragoma), KingMan is a chess-themed Navi that can attack with chess pieces. He is one of the competitors in the N1 Grand Prix. *'MetalMan' (メタルマン Metaruman) - Operated by Tamako Shiraizumi, MetalMan is a heavily armored Navi. Renamed HeavyMetalMan in the English anime. *'MistMan' (ミストマン Misutoman) - A genie Navi in a magic teapot from the Undernet ranked #2. The player may want to hit the teapot as MistMan is made up of mist (hence his name) and cannot be attacked normally. Only seen in White/original version of MegaMan Battle Network 3, except for his omega version. *'PlantMan' (プラントマン Purantoman) - Operated by Anetta, PlantMan steals a passcode for Alpha from a hospital, temporarily shutting down the systems and risking the life of one of Lan's friends, Mamoru. Renamed VineMan in the English anime. *'Punk' (パンク Panku) - Mr. Famous' second, highly customized Navi. *'Serenade' (セレナード Serenādo) - The ruler of the Undernet, and one of the few Navis to defeat Bass, Serenade was created by Dr. Urakawa. Extremely ambiguous in terms of gender, the subject is constantly debated among fans. He/she was referred to as a male in the American version of the game, and a female in the Japanese version of the manga, and even as both male and female in the English manga, but was confirmed by one of the game designers to be a sort of divine, perfect being that transcends gender. Battle Network 4 *'AquaMan' (アクアマン Akuaman) - Operated by Shuko Kido, AquaMan is a child-like Navi capable of flooding cyberspace when he cries. Renamed SpoutMan in the English anime and Battle Network 6. *'BurnerMan' - Operated by Atsuki Homura, BurnerMan engages in a constant feud with FireMan, similar to their operators. *'ColdMan' (コルドマン Korudoman) - Operated by Ivan Chilliski (Ivan Coolinsky), ColdMan hacks Sharo's weather control systems to cause a blizzard. Renamed FridgeMan in the English anime. *'JunkMan' (ジャンクマン Jankuman) - A Navi born from junk data. Renamed JunkDataMan in the English anime. *'KendoMan.EXE' - Mr. Famous' third Navi, and master of kendo. *'LaserMan' (レーザーマン Rēzāman) - Operated by Dr. Regal, LaserMan is effectively the Navi in charge of Nebula, who was deleted at the hands of MegaMan in his attempt to control the asteroid that contained Duo. *'Dark Rockman' (ダークロックマン Dāku Rokkuman) / MegaMan DS (or Dark MegaMan) - The darkness within MegaMan released in physical form. He has full access to the powers of the Dark Chips. In the manga, he was a cannibalistic Navi that worked alongside LaserMan to absorb Bass. In the anime, he was created by Dr. Regal after MegaMan was infused with dark energy from a bite to the neck by ShadeMan. In addition to his Dark Chip arsenal, he could also predict Lan and MegaMan's battle patterns. He infiltrated Duo's comet, only to be impaled through the chest on Slur's sword. In an act of redemption, he sacrificed himself in an attempt to delete her, but was unsuccessful. *'SearchMan' (サーチマン Sāchiman) - Operated by Raika (Laika), SearchMan is a soldier Navi armed with a sniper rifle in his right arm and the ability of camouflage. He joins Team ProtoMan at ProtoMan's request. *'ShadeMan' (シェードマン Shēdoman) - Created by Dr. Regal, ShadeMan is a vampiric Darkloid who frequently antagonizes MegaMan as well as (in a fictional crossover with the Boktai series of video games) Django the Solar Boy. In the anime, he is the initial leader of the Darkloids, and is deleted by Cross Fusion LaserMan at the end of Axess, only to return in Stream through the Past Tunnel with the intent of transforming all Navis into Darkloids. *'SparkMan' (スパークマン Supākuman) - Operated by Terry JoMon (Teruo Joumon), SparkMan can send electricity through his enemies with his prodlike arms. *'TopMan' (タップマン Tappuman) - Operated by Tensuke Takumi, TopMan is a somewhat senile Navi. *'VideoMan' (ビデオマン Bideoman) - Operated by Viddy Narcy (Narcy Hide, fullname Hidenosuke Yamashita), VideoMan is a Navi that can rewind to heal, and fast-forward to improve his speed. He attempts to force MegaMan to forfeit a battle by reversing his movements. *'WindMan' (ウインドマン Uindoman) - Operated by Lily (Ran Igarashi), WindMan causes a windstorm in cyberspace when his operator accidentally becomes drunk. Renamed WindBlastMan in the English anime. Battle Network 5 *'BlizzardMan' (ブリザードマン Burizādoman) - Created by Dr. Regal, BlizzardMan is a skiing, snowman-like Darkloid who takes over the ACDC Area. He also has a tendency to say "Whoosh!" at least once when he speaks in the English game. *'CloudMan' (クラウドマン Kuraudoman) - Created by Dr. Regal, CloudMan is a Darkloid with a resemblance to the Japanese thunder god Raiden. *'Colonel' (カーネル Kāneru) - Operated by Baryl (Barrel), Colonel is the head of an elite team of Navis who free the net from Nebula's influence. *'CosmoMan' (コスモマン Kosumoman) - Created by Dr. Regal, CosmoMan is the strongest of the four Darkloids and acts as leader after the demise of LaserMan. *'GridMan' / FootMan (フットマン Futtoman) - Mr. Famous' fourth and final Navi, modeled after a football player. *'GyroMan' (ジャイロマン Jairoman) - Operated by Charlie Airstar, GyroMan is a Navi that can transform into a helicopter. He joins Team ProtoMan at ProtoMan's request. *'LarkMan' / SwallowMan (スワローマン Suwarōman) - An independent Navi from the UnderNet who prides himself on being the "freest of all birds." *'Meddy' / Medi (メディ) - A nurse Navi operated by Jasmine. After encountering MegaMan in the UnderNet, Meddy joins Team Protoman. In the anime, she and Roll are rivals for MegaMan's affections. *'TomahawkMan' (トマホークマン Tomahōkuman) - Operated by Dingo, TomahawkMan is a Navi fashioned after a Native American warrior. Colonel convinces him to join Team Colonel. He fights using a tomahawk, and uses a totem pole to summon meteors, heal, and become invulnerable. In Battle Network 6, he goes into battle with an eagle. Battle Network 6 *'BlastMan' - Operated by Mr. Joe Mach (Mach-sensei) of WWW, BlastMan is a fire-wielding Navi. He was also operated briefly by Mick (Kojirou Aragaki). *'ChargeMan' (チャージマン Chājiman) - Operated by Mr. Al Ferry (Kurogane Kunio), ChargeMan is a Navi based on a train. *'CircusMan' (サーカスマン Sākasuman) - Operated by Yuika (Chirol) of WWW, CircusMan is a clown-like Navi. Originally, he was named PierotMan by his designer. *'DiveMan' (ダイブマン Daibuman) - Operated by Blackbeard (Captain Kurohige) of WWW, DiveMan is a Navi based on a submarine who ends all his sentences with "de a~ru" in the Japanese version and "Awooga" in the English version. *'DustMan' (ダストマン Dasutoman) - Operated by Mr. Press, DustMan is a Navi based on a vacuum cleaner. *'ElementMan' (エレメントマン Erementoman) - Operated by Vic (Tsuyuharu Nyuudo) of WWW, ElementMan is a Navi capable of changing his battle element from Neutral to Wood, Fire, Elec, or Aqua. In the anime, he cannot say anything beyond "pikira." *'GroundMan' (グランドマン Gurandoman) - Operated by Moliarty (Dotarou Horisugi), GroundMan is a Navi based on a drill vehicle. *'Iris' (アイリス Airisu) - Colonel's sister who was created from his kindness and weapons control program. After Baryl's father died, Colonel's emotion data was extracted by Dr. Wily and shaped into Iris, for use as a weapons control program. In both the Battle Network 6 and the anime, she travels around the real world via modified CopyBot. In the latter, she was instead created by Tadashi Hikari of Beyondard, and has the ability to erect barriers and bypass firewalls without interference. *'JudgeMan' (ジャッジマン Jajjiman) - Operated by Prosecutor Ito (Satoru Roppou) of WWW, JudgeMan is a Navi based on books. Originally, he was to be named BookMan by his designer. *'KillerMan' (キラーマン Kirāman) / EraseMan - A demonic Navi that serves as a hitman belonging to Dark Scythe (Dark Kirisaki). *'SlashMan' (スラッシュマン Surasshuman) - Operated by Ms. Pat Sahran (Phakchi Faran), SlashMan is a Navi fitted with long claws. *'TenguMan' (テングマン) - Operated by Master Feng Tian (Fuuten Roushi), TenguMan is a legendary Navi based on a Tengu. Network Transmission *'BrightMan' (ブライトマン Buraitoman) - Operated by an unknown character, BrightMan is capable of deflecting attacks. He has a habit of snapping his fingers and shouting his trademark line: "Check it out!" *'GravityMan' (グラビティマン Gurabitiman) - Created by Professor WWW, GravityMan is a gravity-controlling Navi. *'NeedleMan' (ニードルマン Nīdoruman) - Operated by an unseen gardener at Yai's house, NeedleMan is a Navi who speaks the yakuza dialect in the Japanese version. In the anime, he is operated by Ms. Yuri (Yuriko Ozono), twin sister of Lan's teacher, Ms. Mari (Mariko Ozono). Renamed SpikeMan in the English anime. *'StarMan' (スターマン Sutāman) - Employed by the Professor, StarMan is a Navi that might be small in size, but in actuality, is quite powerful. Renamed NovaMan in the English anime. *'SwordMan' (ソードマン Sōdoman) - Created by the Professor, SwordMan is a Navi with three heads, each one with a different personality. *'Zero' (ゼロ) - Created by Dr. Wily and resurrected for the plans of the Professor, Zero is actually a Navi-like virus whose viral form can cause Navis to freeze or run wild. After his defeat, his viral nature may be sealed by Dr. Hikari given the attainment of "Mystery Data". In the anime, he is manufactured by the Professor to oversee the resurrection of the Super Cybeast, Grezar, but gradually develops a will of his own. Battle Chip Challenge *'Ring' - Operated by Mary (Mary Towa), Ring is a Navi who often argues with her operator over who is responsible for defeat. *'TurboMan' - Operated by Kai Todoroki, TurboMan is a dragster Navi who idolizes MegaMan (just as his operator idolizes Lan). He is able to transform into a car to run over his enemies. Phantom of Network The following Navis appear in the mobile phone game Rockman EXE Phantom of Network, as well as episodes 21-26 of Beast+. *'HatMan' (ハットマン Hattoman) - Operated by Mr. Hat, HatMan is a born magician. *'JammingMan' (ジャミングマン Jaminguman) - An insect-like Elec Navi equipped with antennae that allow him to emit pulse signals to disrupt communication systems. In the anime, JammingMan cuts off access to the cyberworld during the Phantom Navi incident from within Science Labs. His unique structural composition is the basis for the cache data duplicates of humans created by Cache in the final two episodes of the series. *'Cache' (キャッシュ Kyasshu) - Cache is the final boss of the Phantom of Network, an entity born of the Cache Server. He has access to cache data, which allows him to create backup copies of Navis. In the anime, he is the source of the Phantom Navis, upon whom he bestows remnants of the Zero Virus to allow them to substantiate in the real world, and it is his intention that all existence be consumed into his growing body. Legend of Network *'RiderMan' - A cowboy-themed Navi that can rope his enemies to attack them at close range. *'Trojan Horse' - The final boss of Legend of Network. Made-for-TV *'Drill-Mach' - One of the competitors in the N1 Grand Prix who was defeated by StoneMan and BombMan. He was captured by Allegro for the little robot's amusement. Incorrectly dubbed "DrillMan" in the English anime. *'GreenMan' - One of the competitors in the N1 Grand Prix who was easily defeated by GutsMan. Unnamed in the Japanese version. *'LeagueMan' - Operated by Kyuuta Hoshida, LeagueMan is a born baseball-playing Navi with an insanely powerful pitch. *'PickMan' - One of the Navis who was defeated in the N1 Grand Prix by StoneMan and BombMan. He was captured by Allegro for the little robot's amusement. *'PrisMan' (プリズマン Purizuman) - PrisMan is a police Navi operated by Gorou Misaki. He is often the test subject for Cross Fusion experiments, although he has never successfully Cross Fused without the use of a Dark Synchro Chip. *'RocketMan' / BreakMan - One of the competitors in the N1 Grand Prix who was defeated by IceMan. He was again defeated by ProtoMan and ShiningMan in a tag team match with WhaleMan. *'Nenjiro' - A generic Navi that belonged to Fyrefox before he sacrificed himself to save Fyrefox. As a result of Fyrefox's loss, he refers to his new NetNavi, Asteroid NapalmMan, as "Nenjiro". *'NoodleMan' / SanukiMan - A Navi who can take on the appearance of other Navis and uses udon-like tentacles to tangle opponents. He takes the shape of GutsMan and goes under the pseudo-name NuggetsMan (Kutsman). *'SherbetMan' (シャーベットマン Shābettoman) - One of the ice Navis that was destroyed by Zoanoroid StoneMan. He resembles a polar bear. *'ShineMan' - A NetNavi operated by Saiko Rei before he was upgraded into Asteroid FlashMan by Slur. ShineMan participated in the Navi Card Races. *'ShiningMan' - One of the competitors in the N1 Grand Prix. He was in a tag team match alongside ProtoMan, and was logged out along with both of their opponents with one attack. ShiningMan has a theme song in battle. He was captured by Allegro for the little robot's amusement, and is based on Rainbowman. *'Silk' (シルク Shiruku) - A nurse Navi that was operated by Anetta. During a fire in a hospital, Silk tried to stop the system from malfunctioning. She was overwhelmed by a dark aura in the system, however, and was deleted when she impaled herself on ProtoMan's sword (In the English version, she remained in the system to keep the hospital doors open and was deleted, while ProtoMan watched and tried to convince her to escape). *'Slur' (スラー Surā) - A servant of Duo whose primary objective is to test mankind. She appears to humans and offers them Asteroid Navis and Dimensional Chips, then watches the results of her actions to assess whether or not the world deserves to survive. Being an extraterrestrial Navi, she is extremely powerful, sending Bass to the UnderNet at the beginning of Stream, and single-handedly defeating MegaMan, ProtoMan, SearchMan and Colonel nearing the end. She is ultimately deleted by Bass, who surprises her with the powers he absorbed from the remnants of Nebula Grey following the events of the movie. *'Trill' (トリル Toriru) - A child Navi created by Tadashi Hikari of Beyondard. Trill was discovered by Bubbleman after thawing from Colonel's Ice Seed. Being in an infant state, he would not stop crying until held by MegaMan, but "grew up" and gained the ability to speak. Trill is known as the "Synchronizer," and is heavily sought after by the Cybeast armies and Wily of Beyondard for his special talents. It is Trill's power that allows MegaMan to "Beast Out". In the final episode of the series, a cache data duplicate of Trill urges Lan and MegaMan to gather their strengths and defeat Cache. He is able to store viruses inside his pockets to defend himself. *'WhaleMan' (ホエールマン Hoēruman) - One of the N1 Grand Prix Navis who was defeated by SharkMan and was later defeated again by ProtoMan and ShiningMan in a tag team match with BreakMan. He was captured by Allegro for the little robot's amusement. WhaleMan is the only anime-exclusive Navi that has a Zoanoroid counterpart. *'YetiMan' (イエティマン Ietiman) - One of the ice Navis that was destroyed by Zoanoroid StoneMan. MegaMan Star Force *'PropellerMan' - Chase Winde's NetNavi. *'PitcherMan' - Quick description here *'KeyMan' - Quick description here *'ThermoMan' - Quick description here *'ShovelMan' - Quick description here *'TeacherMan' - A Navi metioned in the game. References *Secret of Rockman EXE - Official Illustrated Guide (ロックマンエグゼのひみつ―オフィシャル設定イラストガイド), ISBN 4-86233-059-2 Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network